Party
by Graffiti-ferret
Summary: Ichigo is invited to a party not knowing it's Renji's birthday. Without a gift from him, Renji comes up with an idea for Ichigo's gift. Yaoi. RenjiXIchigo


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Happy B-day Renji! 

"Tell me again why we're going there?" A very confused Ichigo asked. Rukia sighed deeply.  
"I told you, Renji invited us to his party," She stated. Ichigo zipped up his sweatshirt and then tied his sneakers. Rukia fixed her plaid skirt and pulled down her shirt.  
"Why can't you by yourself?" He asked, heading out the front door.  
"Did you not remember anything I said or were you not listening. It's Re-" 

"YO!" Ikkaku pulled up in his car, Yumichika in the passenger seat, "You guys ready?" Yumichika asked. He was wearing a plaid orange and black shirt with tight jeans. Ikkaku was wearing baggy pants and a black tank top. Ichigo smirked and opened the back door. Rukia slid in and then he joined her. When they buckled up, Ikkaku drove off. After a short time, they made it to their destination. The car was parked and everyone got out. The building was a two story shoo. On the second floor was a bar and a party room. That's were Renji's party was being held. They walked up the stairs and was met by Rangiku. She dragged Ikkaku and Yumichika off to have beer and play strip poker. Rukia went over to Isane and Nanao, leaving Ichigo alone. He sat at a table and drank a soda. Joshiro and Kyoraku walked up to him. It was easy to tell that Kyoraku was drunk. His shirt was covered in beer. Joshiro on the other hand, look as casual as ever.

"Hey Joshiro, ya feeling okay to be out late?" Ichigo asked jokingly.  
"I'm perfectly fine," Joshiro said laughing. The two sat down and started to talk, though Ichigo couldn't understand Kyoraku's slurred words.  
"HE'S HERE!" Someone yelled. Everyone started to hide. Joshiro pulled Ichigo under the table and the lights went off. The sound of footsteps echoed in the room. The lights were turned back on and everyone came out of there hiding spots.  
"SURPRISE! Happy birthday Renji!"

Ichigo got out from under the table, whipping dirt off his pants.  
"Yeah, yeah, Surprise. Happy- Wait what?" Rukia sighed before hitting Ichigo over the head.  
"You idiot! I've told you it's Renji's Birthday," Renji snickered as Rukia continued yelling at Ichigo.  
"Why didn't you remind me? Now I don't have a present for him!" Ichigo shouted. Before Rukia could say retort, Renji grabbed Ichigo's arm.  
"Yeah you do… Follow me," He then started to pull Ichigo away from everyone. The orange haired teen was pulled into a room with a bed. Ichigo was thrown onto the bed and Renji crawled on top of him.

"Renji?" Said person lifted Ichigo's shirt and started to suck on a nipple. Ichigo gasped out in shock and pleasure. Renji switched to the other one listening to Ichigo's moans. When he was done, he sat up and looked at his work. Ichigo's eyes were closed and his hand was over his mouth, panting lightly. Renji then removed Ichigo's clothes, leavening him completely exposed under him. The teen blushed deeply, turning his head to the side.

Renji grabbed Ichigo's face gently and kissed him. While Ichigo was distracted, Renji pressed a finger into Ichigo's virgin hole. He wiggled it around for a bit before adding a second finger. Ichigo quickly covered his mouth to suppress his hiss of discomfort. Suddenly, a third finger was added making Ichigo cry out softly.  
"Renji, it hurts," He managed to gasp out. Renji leaned down and sucked on the teen's neck, biting occasionally. He then removed his fingers before leading his throbbing erection to Ichigo's hole.  
"Wait Renji!" Said person looked down at Ichigo, who was blushing deeply. "Lubricant," Renji sighed and then spit on his hands. He then coated his cock with the saliva.

Slowly, Renji pressed into Ichigo. He stayed still, watching Ichigo. His eyes and mouth were wide open in pain. Tears started to fall from the pain. Renji leaned down and kissed Ichigo before thrusting right into Ichigo's prostate. The teen cried out wantonly. He moaned when Renji started to pump his member, matching each thrust. With all of the pleasure, Ichigo came. Renji grunted loudly before coming as well, filling his seed deep into Ichigo. He removed himself from Ichigo and cuddled him.

The two suddenly heard giggles and loud thump noises. Ichigo blushed and then pulled the covers over him when Renji chuckled.  
"Looks like we have some fans," Renji laughed when Ichigo groaned. He leaned next to Ichigo's ear and whispered, "Best birthday ever,"

End.

So… I'm still on hiatus. I just HAD to make something for Renji's b-day. As you can tell. My writing skills have gotten bad. That's why I went on hiatus.


End file.
